The To'kustar Tickle Brothers
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben visits Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. But as always, the brothers are up to a little ticklish fun with the hero.


**A request from my awesome fanfic friend, Rosto'sGirl! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was walking to the Grant Mansion since his car was destroyed by Vulkanus.

The teen hero grumbled as he trekked up the tall hill to the house. He had a long day kicking bad guy butt and the Grant Mansion was the only place where he could relax with no evil or dangerous aliens trying to destroy him or the world.

But of course, there were always an alien inside who was happy to see him. Like Wildmutt, Feedback, Whampire, all of the Grant Mansion aliens made him feel truly humble.

Ben walked into the house and discovered no one inside. "Hello?"

Suddenly, the house shook. Ben nearly lost his footing. "Whoa! Sounds like it came from..."

Curious, Ben went to a table. And underneath that table was the tunnel that lead to the room of the alien giants, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big.

Ben jumped into the hole and slid all the way down until he hit an enormous bed. He looked up and saw the To'kustar brothers wrestling on the floor. The two aliens were just as friendly to Ben as the other aliens. Sometimes he doesn't see them too often since they live under the house.

Ultimate Way Big skillfully pinned his brother down. "I got you now!" With his free hand, he began tickling his side.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Way Big laughed, trapped in ticklish agony.

"Say uncle! Say it!" Ultimate Way Big said with a wicked smile.

"N-N-Never!" Way Big was not going to be out-tickled. He managed to break free and tackled his brother, using his feet to pin his brother's arms down and tickle his stomach wildly.

Ultimate Way Big laughed so hard, he shook the whole cave. Ben couldn't help but laugh himself. Depsite being To'kustars, one of the largest, powerful aliens in the galaxy, they act just like normal brothers.

"Try not to hurt yourselves, okay?" Ben said loud enough for them to hear.

The giants stopped and spotted Ben watching them. "Ben?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was coming here to get some rest. But I heard a racket down here that shook the whole house! So I came down here to investigate." He yawned. "Man, I'm really beat..."

The alien brothers looked at each other and got an idea.

"Why don't you rest down here with us, Ben?" Way Big offered.

"Uh, I don't know..." He rubbed his tired eyes.

"But why not?" Way Big said as he picked up Ben. "We've got this big, cozy bed." He placed the boy on the huge pillow. Ben sighed tiredly as he snuggled into the soft pillow.

"See? So nice and fluffy." Ultimate Way Big said softly. He rubbed Ben's back with his finger, the motion making Ben sleepier. It felt so terrific, Ben never felt so relaxed,

The alien continued to rub Ben's back until he heard the teen snore.

"Phase one complete." Ultimate Way Big said in a whisper.

Way Big rubbed his hands together. "Now for phase two."

* * *

Ben slept for a solid two hours. He woke up and let out a big yawn.

"Sleep good, Ben?"

Ben tried to move, but couldn't. "Huh?!" He found himself strapped to a table. "Hey!"

The brothers high-fived each other.

"You better not do what I think you're gonna do!" Ben said, struggling. He knew they were going to tickle him, and Ben was terribly ticklish.

"Relax, Ben." Way Big said, cool as ice. "We're not gonna tickle you."

"You're not?"

Way Big shook his head. "Nope, we're just gonna...give you a massage."

Ben frowned at the brothers. "Massage?" He seemed quite doubtful. "Then why am I on a torture table?"

"So you won't get away." Ultimate Way said with a smile. "Now, hold still..." He used his thumb and index finger to rub Ben's sides. But it didn't feel relaxing, it tickled.

"Hehehehehahahahahaha! T-That tickles! You're nohohot massaging! Ahahahahahahaha!" Ben said through his chuckling.

"We're not tickling you." Ultimate Way Big sang as he kept rubbing. But Ben knew they were tickling him on purpose.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cut it out! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Way Big grinned. "I think we should, brother. I have another massage for him."

Ultimate Way Big stopped. Ben was relieved when he did, but he knew that more was coming.

"Let's try the feather massage." Way Big suggested.

Ben looked like a popped balloon. "Oh, no! Please no!"

"Don't worry, Ben." Way Big took out a big feather. "This will help you unwind..."

Ultimate Way Big lifted Ben's shirt. Ben could only braced himself as Way Big gently moved the feather across Ben's stomach.

Ben let out a shout and snickered profusely, his body shook at the touch of that feather. Way Big moved the feather all over stomach and sides. Ben's giggles immediately broke out.

"Eheeheeheeheehee! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Quit it! Hahahahahahahahaha! This isn't soohoohoohoothing! Ahahahahahaaaa!"

"Why not?" Way Big mused as he tickled. "It's such a soft feather and it feels good on the skin, doesn't it?"

The giants watched in amusement as they watched Ben's reaction. He giggled and chuckled, lost in laughs. In fact, his laugh made them laugh.

"And you certainly look a lot happier." said Ultimate Way Big.

"Nothing like a good laugh to make you feel good." Way Big added. He tickled and teased Ben all over him until he finally decided to give him a rest.

Ben panted heavily. But the brothers weren't done yet.

"And now, for the final treatment." Ultimate Way Big said.

"What?! Oh, no! No more!" Ben begged. "I'll do anything! Just no more tickling!"

"Okay, if you will do anything..." Way Big said. "Then you'll let us do one more massage!"

Ben whimpered, begging didn't work. He had to admit defeat. "Alright..."

"After you, brother." Ultimate Way Big said.

"Thank you." Way Big took a deep breath, leaned in and put his mouth against Ben's stomach. He began humming against the skin.

"OHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben completely lost it. That method was Way Big's worst tickle torture.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'M RELAHAHAXED NOW!" Ben pleaded.

Way Big stopped when his brother tapped his shoulder. "My turn."

Way Big moved aside. "Be my guest."

Ultimate leaned in and hummed twice hard against Ben's stomach.

Now Ben's laughter was shaking the cave. He howled with big laughs, he couldn't even beg him to stop since he was laughing so much!

At last, the To'kustar stopped. Way Big released Ben and carefully held him in his palm. "You okay, Ben?" he said with the most concern.

"Y-Yeah..." Ben sighed out. "Y'know, this hero thing doesn't really bring in the laughs I need, especially when I'm feeling down."

The aliens were silent.

"So I'm glad you guys are always here to cheer me up, whether I want to or not." Ben's smiled assured the brothers that he was okay.

"We feel the same, Ben." Way Big said, his smile sweet and warm. He held the boy against his chest in a gentle hug. The brothers both embraced their human friend with such genuine love.

Ben's life may not be normal, but it truly is a happy one.


End file.
